The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for generating thermal or heat energy and electrical energy.
There have already been proposed the most different types of apparatuses for producing thermal energy. Extensively employed is the technique of burning fossil fuels or energy supplies, such as coal, natural gas and petroleum. The calorific or heating value of such fuels or energy supplies, however, for different reasons during their combustion and heat transmission, can only be usefully gained to a certain, relatively low degree. In this regard mention is made of the conventional fuel oil heating by means of an oil burner.